


Mi Amor

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Strong Language, sorry if the Spanish words are not correct!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Javier saves you from a bunch of crooks and lets you join his group which has been a rough year now, you slowly developing feelings for the man.Through a mission, friends and backstabbers is when he knows your feelings.





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat is back again!
> 
> I didn’t think I would be into Rdr2 because I tried to play number one but it felt clunky and slow buttt after a while, I am continually playing it now, and I love it!
> 
> I love all my boys, especially Javier-Ouf!
> 
> My big man also got us a new laptop, he said ‘Now you can finally write your p*rn, You filthy girl!’ I love him ^ u ^
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammarrr!

-1898-

You panted as you kept running, your legs trying not to cave on how shaken and weak they were becoming.

You were running from a bunch of crazy criminals who caught you and your friend but sadly; your friend got shot as you both escaped. Poor Lily. You didn’t know why they took you; to become slaves, sell you for money? You had no clue, but it wasn’t necessary at the moment. You just wanted to keep a reasonable distance between you and them.

You finally saw a dry pathway, hoping to see someone riding past; Maybe they could help.

“Oh..!” You thanked the heavens when you saw a man riding a horse, making you run over. “H-Help! Please, help me!” You called out, making the man’s horse spooked but he quickly calmed them.

“Hey, watch it! What is-” He stopped; seeing your ripped and dirty clothes, including the splattered blood. “Woah, what happened..?” He asked, jumping off his horse to get closer to you. Your hair was a mess and looked tired, your body still shaking.

“Help, please. T-These men, they-They caught my friend and me. She’s…She’s…” You tried to talk but you felt a lump in your throat and your eyes wanting to desperately cry.

“Woah, Woah, señora. Easy…Just breathe…” He said in a calming tone as he walked closer, placing his hands on your arms and gently rubbed. It relaxed you just a bit, but panic ran through you when you heard horses coming your way.

“Well, well, We got our girl back.” The leader smirked as he stopped his horse, his two men either side of him. You quickly went behind the stranger, your shaken hands softly placed on his back. “She is ours, sir. We’ll be taking her back home now.”

Of course, the stranger didn’t buy it, his eyes flicked at you and then the three men. “I don’t think that’s true, you’re not the best lier…She’ll be walking away now.” He said in a calm tone, but his hand rested on his gun.

The guy’s smile dropped as he grunted, now looking bored. “It’s that, or you get shot. Just like her little friend back at camp.” He felt your hands grip his shirt, your head resting against his shoulder. “What do you say, Greaser..?”

The stranger stared at the insult, making him roll his eyes. “Oh, realmente tenias que decir eso eh?” He said in Spanish before quickly taking out his gun to shoot the leader, the horses getting spooked.

“You little shit!” One of the men shouted and pointed his gun, but the stranger shot him first. The second man shot at the stranger when he got his arm, making him grunt in pain.

Your eyes widen when you saw this. “S-Sir!” You saw his holster had a spare gun on the other side of his hip which made you quickly reach out to grab it, shooting the guy on the third try. Your eyes widen to see the body fall, your shaken hands gripping the gun. “I…I killed a person.”

“It was to protect yourself. Don’t feel bad about it.” He said as he held his bloody arm.

“W-Well, I wanted to protect you. I don’t want another innocent person to die for me.” Your eyes softened before seeing his arm. “Sir, Your-”

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse.” He reassured you, but you shook your head.

“Let me help…” You took his hand and went to the side of the road to hide near the trees, kneeling him down as you did the same. “Let me see, please.” He just sighs as he rolled up his sleeve to show the wound. “It seems the bullet when through, S-So at least I don’t have to pluck it out. Have you got any vodka?” He went into his satchel and took out a small bottle for you. You ripped the clothed layers under your dress, poring the vodka on it then placed it on his wound which made a hiss escape his lips. “…S-So…Who is my hero, I must thank?” You asked, your eyes flicked up at him.

“Javier Escuella, at your service.” He gave a crooked smile before grunting when you poured the strong liquid on his wound, “And yours, señora?”

“_____, _____ _____.” You said softly as you wrapped his arm with another ripped cloth from your dress. “Done…I’m sorry you got involved A-And hurt…I owe you my life.” You said.

“It’s fine, really. It’s been a week since I’ve been shot.” He chuckled before getting up, putting out a hand to help you. “You want me to take you home?”

“Ye…” You stopped, your eyes saddened. “I…I don’t have a home. They burnt it down with my possessions and used my money. I really have nowhere to go.” You bit your lip as you turned away from Javier, trying to think it over. You can go to the closest town and work at the bar? But that means selling your body to drunk men…You didn’t want to, but it’s a way to survive.

But your thoughts were cut when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. “I can take you somewhere, _____. I need to talk it over with some other people though. Are you good at cooking and cleaning?” You nod. “And you seem to know how to hold a gun, even if it was at the third shot. As my boss says ‘Third times the charm.’” He smiled down at you. “You interested in joining a gang?”

You blinked up at the stranger, a bit taken by surprise. I mean…What is there to lose?

“Yes…”

-1899-

A year has gone past since you joined Dutch’s gang and it was the best choice you have made. It had its bumps on the road, but you went through it like family.

At first, you were nervous to talk to anyone in the gang, but Hosea and Dutch tried to make you as comfortable as possible with everyone.

You looked up to Hosea like a father, but you would never tell him that. He was level headed, kind-hearted and smart, He also taught you how to read and hunt, the old man letting you borrow his books to read.

You looked up to Dutch as the leader; Having a passion for his group and also taught how to act like a drunk and helpless woman to trick men before they got robbed by the group. You also felt brittle around him; like he was kind but can make you putty in seconds. You had no idea if you should fear him or love him. He was the Alpha of the group, and he knows it.

That left John and Arthur of the main group, who felt like brothers to you. You were passionate about Arthur on how he held himself and could calm an awful situation. He was brave, cunning and charming also. He taught you how to ride a horse when he explained it to Jack, including how to hold a rifle. John was a grumpy man but had a kind heart. He had doubts when it came to plans, but it was because he was worried about the group, mainly Abigail and Jack. He had a family to protect.

The rest of the group was great, even if some were a pain in your side. The girls were their own type of group, chatting about the men while they cleaned, including going to town for some fun. The men were also fine, even though some have flirted or persuaded you to join them to bed but you always denied it.

Sean and Bill were a lot of fun while Lenny and Charles were pleasant to talk to or even just sit in silence. You were not a fan of Micah since he tried to get you into bed or just straight up threaten you, but luckily the girls were there to protect you when he got out of line.

And then there was Javier…

The man who saved you a year ago and even still saves you to this very day. He taught you how to hold and aim a gun, including fishing since he was the best one in the little group. When you had free time; he taught you Spanish, mainly small words or at least the main ones people use. He was charming, brave, funny and a man you can get along with. You loved it when he talked about Mexico but also saddened you since you knew he missed his home. You hope to make him happy enough that you can be his home.

You had mixed feelings for Javier; You had a growing crush on him but also found out that he bedded Abigail which you knew happened before you joined but have seen him leave motels with prostitutes in the past. You didn’t want to be a one night stand and nothing more, you wanted a relationship with a person you care for. For know; you’re burying your feelings and just moving forward.

~

You woke up on your bed matt beside Tilly’s, letting out a long yawn as you got up, seeing the sun waking up as well behind the trees. You and your group were resting beside the Lake near Rhodes. You loved being near the water since you can fish and take a decent bathe after a long day of working in the hot sun. You slipped on your shoes and greeted people with a cheery ‘Morning’ as you went over to the fire for a cup of coffee. Your eyes drifted over to land on Kerien who was fiddling a fishing pole.

You kept an eye on him at first but realized he wouldn’t do anything to the people in the camp. He seemed kind and even scared to do anything. The O’drisscles would kill him if he left far from camp, so why would he try anything? Mary seemed to like him and even taught him how to read which was sweet of her to do.

“Morning, Duffy. You going fishing?” You asked as you walked over with your cup of coffee.

“Oh-Morning, Miss _____..!” He said a bright yet nervous tone as he got up from the tree stump. “Ur, yeah. The fishes would start eating by now, so I thought of hooking them up for tonight. Urm…Want to come with?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “If you want…I-I mean it’s just to get out of camp an-”

“Of course I will, Duffy. Just let me get my things, and we can ride off.” You smiled as you drank the rest of your coffee. The poor boy seemed surprised but smiled either way. You grabbed your fishing rod and slipped on your boots before going over to the horses. “Come on, spot..” You poked your horse on the nose where the only white spot was before jumping on.

Before you could ride off, Bill shouted. “Hey, _____! Take this with ya’!” The big guy handed you a revolver. “In case he gets handsy with ya’”

“I-I’m not like that..!” Kieran shuttered as he looked over him.

“Thanks, Bill. I’ll keep it for safe keeping, but I don’t think I need it.” You chuckled as you took it before riding off. “Don’t worry, I trust you.”

“You seem to be the only one.” He huffed as he rode beside you, looking a bit pouty. “That man threatens me every day to cut my genitals off…”

“He won’t, he just likes to scare people.” You said to comfort him, but it just made him sigh. “Mary trusts you.” You chuckled when the blush appeared on his pale stubble cheeks.

Kieran seemed like a nice guy to talk to when he wasn’t complaining about being threatened. He told you what he likes and what it was like to ride with the last group he was with. You did feel bad for the boy since it just seemed like he just made bad choices in the past and had no one to let him think twice about it.

You were amazed by his fishing when he caught a few Bluegills while you caught three which was pretty decent though.

You laughed while you ride back with him, finding him quite funny. “Oh, You better not say that in front of Arthur, he will kick your head in.” You giggled as you jumped off your horse, hearing Kieran snicker beside you. “I had quite a good time this morning, Duffy. Thanks for that…” You smiled as you grabbed your fishes, walking beside him.

“Y-Yeah. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. Thank you.” He smiled down at you, looking a bit flustered at your comment.

“_____!” You looked over to see Javier walking over to the two of you. He gave a side stare at Kieran which made him lower his head like a scared pup. “Dutch needs you.”

“Oh, okay..!” You nod, passing the fishes to Kieran. “Thanks for today, I hope to do it again.” You gave him a smile before walking off beside Javier.

“I don’t get why you hang out with him, he’s an O’Drisscle, you know?” Javier huffed in annoyance. “He could have snapped your neck out there.”

“He wouldn’t, Javier. He’s a nice guy when you get to know him, he’s like a lost puppy.” You laughed but saw him roll his eyes.

“I don’t want to get to know him…” He grunted back.

~~~

Dutch needed you, Javier, and Sean to sneak into a party to know more information about the two families but also see if anything was right in the mansion to steal. Sean was acting like your husband while Javier was your guard. It made you roll your eyes since you knew Sean would want you to kiss him and praise him as your man. You wished it was Arthur, but he was doing something with Hosea with the Moonshine they stole.

You did up your hair as you sigh; looking yourself in the mirror to see if the dress was alright. The corset felt like it was strangling you and made your chest more significant than usual. The dress was beautiful, of course, but made you feel like on display.

“Woah…” You turned your head and blinked, seeing Javier looking over you. He was wearing smart wear as well, looking devilishly handsome. You liked it when he didn’t wear his hat to see his good looking face. “You look…Good. Ese vestido, ese cuerpo…” He muttered under his breath that you didn’t quite hear him.

“Thank you, but it does not feel comfortable.” You laughed, tugging the dress. “I’m guessing that’s why women go through pain if they look good.” He chuckled as you both walked to the carriage, seeing Sean and Dutch. Sean looked quite handsome when he dressed nice and washed his face, his hair slicked to the side.

“Woah, _____. Don’t you look good enough to eat.” Sean grinned as he straightened up, taking your hand to bring you closer. “Will you be ma’ wife, Love?”

You sigh but smiled softly up at him. “I would love to, You stupid Scottish Man.”

He pouted, placing a hand on his own chest. “You’re breakin’ this Irishman’s heart.” He joked before pulling away when Dutch got your attention.

“You three better behave in this party, that specifically means you, Sean,” Dutch said. “Go in, get what you can and get out. No funny business.” The three of you nod, but before you can go inside the carriage, Dutch takes your hand. You saw his hand engulfed yours which made you flustered that he could crush you with them. “On a side note; You do look ravishing in that dress…” He grinned before placing a kiss on your knuckles.

You were taken back, and side glanced to see Molly sending you daggers that you pulled your hand away. “Urm, Thanks Dutch. We’ll see you soon.” You said before sitting at the back with Sean as Javier sat at the front to lead the horses away.

“Mantén tus manos a ti mismo, Dutch…”

~~~

You predicted what it was going to be like; Drunk rich people showing off what they do and think they are better than anyone else.

And you were right!

You fanned yourself as you watched Sean drinking and chatting it up while Javier stayed beside you two with a blank look on his face, knowing he was bored like you. Sean would slip his hand around your waist as they talked, knowing he was trying to side cup your chest but would elbow him in his ribs when no one was looking.

“Husband, I’m going inside to have a drink, I’ll be back, okay?” You smiled as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course, you can bring the guard with you.” Sean waved a hand. Before you walked off, he placed a kiss on your cheek. “Need to give you some sugar, eh?”

You laughed softly. “Of course, Darling.” You went inside with Javier and sneaked upstairs, rubbing your cheek where he kissed you. “Ugh, that was sloppy.”

“I thought you were enjoying yourself back there, you know…” He grinned down at you that you replied with a groan. “While that Irish bastard got them distracted, we can sneak into these rooms.” He said before going to the first door while you kept watching outside for guests or guards. On the third door was when he saw a safe under the desk. “Come in here.”

You kneeled beside him, looking over it. “I can crack it. Just keep watch on the hallway.” You said. Arthur taught you how to crack open safes without blowing them up like Bill. You leaned your ear near the safe as you heard the clicking.

One…..Two…..Three.

“Hurry up, _____.” Javier whispered by the door.

“Just one more.” You replied before hearing a click and the safe finally opened. “Holy Jesus..!” Javier jumped at your gasp and quickly went over. “We hit something here.” You grinned as you raised the bar of gold, seeing the grin on his face. “This will be enough. Let’s get out before-”

You both stopped when you heard footsteps, your eyes widen. “Rápido, In here..!” He grabbed your hand and ran to the dress cupboard when you closed the safe before the unexpected guest came in.

“The door is open…Someone must be in here.” A guard said as he walked in with his partner. Both of you froze there in the tight cupboard, trying to quiet your breathing as they looked around the room.

Please don’t come any closer…

“Check the cupboard, Luke.”

Shit..!

You and Javier tried to think of something fast as your heart quickened in your chest. You didn’t want to go out with guns blazing, there were too many guards for you two and a drunk Sean. But then…

“Kiss me…”

“Wha-” Before Javier could finish, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close as your lips landing on his while you took his hand to hike it up your dress. “Mmn-!” You didn’t want Javier like this for the first time, but it was either this or bullet led in your bodies. But you had to admit that his lips were soft and even sweet to the touch, feeling the fire burning in your stomach as you felt his hand grip your thigh.

You heard the cupboard door open and a ‘woah’ from the guard. You gasped and pulled away from Javier, seeing the guard having an annoyed but exciting look to his expression. “You two are really not allowed in here.” He grunted.

“W-We’re sorry. We just wanted some…Alone time.” You said in an innocent tone as you fanned yourself with your hand, both of you leaving the tight space.

The other guard behind him raised a brow. “Arnt you the lass who is married to the Irish guy?” He questioned.

You bit your lip, gripping your dress. “I…You…You won’t tell him, will you?” You muttered, pressing your breasts together which got their attention. “He’s a kind man, but he’s not best for pleasures.” You knew Javier wanted to snicker at the comment about Sean.

The two guards glanced at each other and then nod. “Fine but you better be leaving now.” You both nod and walked off but the second man stopped you. “If you ever…Want any more attention, just let me know.” He winked, making you look taken back but then smiled.

“I know where to find you.” You winked and walked off, taking Javier’s hand until you went around the corner. “Fuck, that was so close.” You breathed out, placing a hand on your beating chest.

“I know, I thought we were doomed there for a second,” Javier replied. “Nice job, _____. You also have some sweet lips on you.” You blushed as you looked up at him, seeing the teasing grin on his face. “Sean is going to be heartbroken.”

“Oh shut it, Idiota…” You huffed as you looked away, hearing him chuckle beside you.

~~~

You both dragged the drunk man into the carriage and went back to camp to give the bar of gold to Dutch, who was impressed with the work. Sean was slurring out information he heard, but Karen dragged him to bed so he’ll rest for tomorrow. You said your goodnights and was kind of giddy that you kissed Javier, feeling like a young girl again. You wrote it in your journal, which Mary gave you as a gift, before hiding it in your bag, curling up to sleep for tomorrow.

But it seems someone noticed your journal.

-

“_____, I swear, you got some Chest on you when you had that dress on..! The boys were staring like hungry wolves..!” Karen said as she was washing clothes with you beside the lake. “Even I was staring at that rack..!”

“Stop it, You’re getting me red on the face..!” You laughed as you wiped the sweat off your forehead. “It looked nice, but I wouldn’t wear it all the time; It killed, and I don’t want men staring at me like a hunk of meat. It makes me uncomfortable…”

“Besides…Javier…?“ She purred his name into your ear which made you shiver and blush.

“What? No way that is nothing..!” You huffed, scrubbing the blood stains off Arthur’s shirt.

“I’m not blind, lovely. You have been staring at him for months now, just wanting to jump on his bones already! I can tell he wants you too..!”

You went at a slow pace when she said that. Javier…Wanting you? That was a dream come true, but it got cut off with the images of other women with him. “I think that’s a load of horse shit, Karen. I’ve seen him with other women. I don’t want to be a wet cloth tossed away. I at least want to mean something.” You huffed.

“Ugh…You sound like Mary. All she talks about it Romance.” She rolled her eyes. “Nothing up with some fun pleasure, you know. Get’s you totally relaxed.”

“Sounds fun but I don’t want to know what they have touched.”

“I nearly had sex with a man who had a green penis.” You both looked at each other before laughing. “It was like a small Gherkin, I swear..!”

“Haha-S-Stop!”

~~~

It slowly got dark in camp with Lenny, Arthur, Karen, and Bill came back from the Valentine with a load of money. Dutch wanted to celebrate and have a few drinks.

By ‘a few,’ you mean ‘A lot.’

You laughed when Karen told you she had to play the drunk featherbrained women at the bank, having a few cold drinks beside the fire. Javier was playing his guitar with the group singing to it. You watched him and smiled, seeing he was in a relaxing trance with his music. His eyes flicked to you and smiled, making you look back at Karen with the fire covering your blush.

It seemed Molly had a bit too much to drink as she stumbled to the small group with a book in her hand. “You lads want to hear something ‘real’ poetic..?” She purred as she opened the book, seeing all eyes were on her. “Really interesting in here…” She said before cleaning her throat;

“Every time I see him around camp, my heart flutters like a butterfly finally being free from its cacoon..”

Oh no…

“When I kissed him that night for the first time, my heart exploded like fireworks..”

Oh god no!

“I wish to do that again and again until he takes me to another world with just the two of us.” She smirked, the group giving her a confused look as you paled. “I want him to embrace me and tell me I’m the one. I want to fully give him my heart if he promises not to break it. When I’m with him, it feels like the world’s evil days have faded…”

“Molly, I think you had a bit too much to drink…” You laughed as got up, walking over to her to grab the book but she pulls away to quickly walk around the group as she skipped a page. “Molly..!”

“I want him to lay me in bed and take me for my first time…” Your eyes widen, seeing the devil look in her eyes. “Karen said it’s an amazing feeling being taken by a man, while Abagaile says it’s wonderful being embraced by the man you love.”

“Molly..!” You said and ran to her that she ran around again, your dress nearly caught by the fire. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

"Please..”

“Don’t!”

“Take me-”

“Molly!”

“Oh, My Javier..!”

You took the book from her hands but it was too late, feeling your face heat up from embarrassment, your heart shatter and your eyes ready to burst with tears. You knew she wasn’t a fan of you or Mary but to stoop this low was evil. You would never do this to another person!

“…” out of anger, you tossed your Journal into the fire which made a few people jump back when the fire flickered with sparks. You didn’t want to look at anyone, already hearing Micha and Bill snicker to each other. You especially didn’t want to see Javier’s reaction. You stared at Molly to see the smug look on her face. “…Espero Que te pudras en el Infierno, Bastardo..!” You cursed and walked to the horses, knocking past her with your shoulder.

You heard Mary and Tilly calling to you as Karen was shouting at Molly, Dutch and Hosea trying to calm them down. But you didn’t want to listen to it or look back, you just wanted to get out of there. You jumped on your horse and rode off, going to Rhodes.

Maybe someone will shoot you along the way.

Bill snickered as he poked the fire with a stick. “_____ liking the Greaser? Now I’ve seen everyth-Fuck!” He cursed when Javier punched him in the face. “What the fuck, Javier!?”

“Jodido idiota…” He grunted before running to his horse, jumping on and started to ride after you.

~~~

You stopped at the hotel in Rhodes to rest, but all you did was groan and curl up in bed at what happened. You felt embarrassed for just walking out but what could you do? Just sit there and laugh it off? Never, hell no…

“I want to diiiie…” You muffled into your pillow. “I can’t show my face to Javier, it’ll burn right away. I fucking hate that Molly bitch. What the hell did I ever do to her..?” You frowned. Was it because Dutch was around you? That meant nothing, you didn’t want to sleep with Dutch. “I want…”

“_____?”

“Javier-?” You shot up from bed when you heard the knock on the door and his soft voice from the other side. Oh god no, he followed you!? “Urm…Shit. There is no _____ here, sir..!” You called out as you got out of bed, trying to sound like a posh woman but sounded like an uptight British drunk.

“I know that’s you, _____…Can I come in?”

You tried to swallow the hard lump in your throat, but it was no use. “I…I-I kind of want to be alone right now.” You called back, getting closer to the door. You couldn’t see him, but you felt his presence, hearing his soft breathing on the other side. It made you want to swing open the door and embrace him, but you’ll just make a fool of yourself. “Please leave me alone, Javier. I’m sorry.” You muttered, gently placing a hand on the wooden door.

He didn’t sound angry or even annoyed, He was soft-spoken and even a hint of worry in his voice. “Listen, I just want to talk…Face to face. I want us to talk with no one else here. Please, Mi Amor…”

Your heart skipped a beat…

Mi Amor.

Mi Amor…

“O…Okay.” You whispered. You took out your key and unlocked the door, your hand so nervous about opening it. “…” You took a deep breath and opened the door, looking up at the handsome man in front of you. Javier’s soft eyes were fixated on yours as he held his hat against his chest. “Javier…”

“_____…” He was about to step forward but stopped. “Um…Can I come in?” You nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind as he came in.

“Javier, I’m…I’m really sorry about what happened…What I wrote. I-I didn’t mean it, It’s just…You know what Molly is like when she’s had Whisky in her. Let’s just forget this happened, okay?” You said in a worried voice, hoping this was it and everything will go back to normal.

Javier’s back was still on display in front of you as he walked to the table, placing his hat down. “Forget this happened, eh? That’s too bad…” He turned to you, a smile spread on his lips. “I really liked what you wrote. I didn’t think you liked me when I wanted to bed you many months ago.” You lowered your head, biting your bottom lip when he said that. “Hey…” You heard his boots echo in the room as he got closer to you, his fingers tilting your head up and held it there, so you both looked at each other. He looked serious, but his eyes glanced at your lips and returned to your eyes. “Is what you said is true…You wanted me to be your first?”

You stayed silent but your eyes said it all, Javier feeling your cheeks warm against his touch. “I’m guessing that’s why you never did it with any of the men in camp. But why me then? Why am I special..?” His whispering voice was smooth like honey that it made your body tingle. “Mi Amor..?”

Why did them two words strike you so? You wanted to burst your feelings in front of him right now to just get it over with already. “Javier…What…What do you want me to say?” You whispered, your hands gripping your dress. “I have longed you for so many months that it’s killing me…I see you with other women and…I don’t want to be them. I don’t want to be a doxy to you. I want it to mean something to you and myself. You have been so kind to me…You saved me, treated me like a friend and helped me throughout this year…You helped me shoot and speak your language so we can talk in front of everyone without them knowing what we’re saying…” You laughed softly. “You made me become a more confident woman than the one you met on the muddy side of the road.”

You tucked his hair behind his ear to see his face, his eyes bored into yours like every word was going to be your last. “_____…” He whispered, his forehead resting against yours as he closed his eyes. “Oh…¿Qué me estás Haciendo?” He whispered before his lips kissed yours. It wasn’t forced or rough…It was gentle and even hesitant like he wanted your permission to continue. When you pulled him closer as you kissed back, his lips continued, Javier’s arms going around your waist. It was sweet, passionate…You wanted it to last forever.

“Mi Amor…My heart has belonged to you for a while now. I was mixed about it because the reason I left Mexico was because of love for a woman. But these last two months have been a nightmare…I wanted to hold you, kiss you, make you officially mine. It made me furious when the guys at camp were around you.” He said, holding you close to his body. “You are a special woman to me, ______. I’m happy to be your man.”

“Javier…” You smiled and cupped his cheeks before kissing him again. “Mmm…You have made me the happiest woman ever…” He chuckled and kissed you again, this time being more in-depth and hands caressing backs and arms. You softly squeezed his arm as the other ran through his hair, making his ponytail loos. His hand ran up and down your back as the other gripped your waist.

He bit your bottom lip, his eyes darken as you gave him access, his tongue gliding against yours which made you grip his arm. “M-Mmm…” The kiss was loving and sweet like a drug that you wanted more but was slowly losing oxygen. You pulled away to only take one short breath in since Javier quickly pulled you into another kiss, holding the back of your head so you couldn’t pull away. This made you grip onto him more and moan into the kiss, hearing a low groan leave his throat. “Hah-!” You gasped when he pulled away, your lungs finally taking in the air. Javier looked at you like a masterpiece; gray but lustful eyes, your lips faintly becoming swollen and your cheeks heated up. He traced your bottom lip as he looked over you.

“Hermoso…” He muttered, pecking your lips.

“J-Javier…” You bit your lip and whimpered when he pulled you close, feeling the hard tent in his pants. “You’re filthy…”

“I can’t help it when I have a tantalizing woman in front of me.” He chuckled, rubbing your cheek. “I can pull away if you like?” He raised a brow.

“…No…Stay…” You muttered, cupping his cheek. “Take me, please…”

“Are you su-” You stopped him with a kiss which was his answer. “Okay, okay…You really are asking for it.” He smiled. “Tell me to stop, okay?” He took off his vest and slung it over the chair. “Show me more of your beauty, _____…”

You swallowed as he rubbed your cheek with the back of his fingers, your hands unstrapped your dress. You slowly took it off to show your undergarments. “I…I am a bit nervous.”

“I know…I’ll be slow for you.” He pecked your lips before they grazed down to your neck, kisses being placed over your throat to your shoulder. “Such smooth skin…” He hummed, sliding off your undergarment that you gasped when the air hit your heated skin, your hands covering your chest and the throbbing excitement between your legs. “Don’t hide from me, Mi Amor.”

“Can you strip as well?” You asked as you looked up at him, Javier replying with a nod as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it aside, his eyes watching yours drift down his body as his fingers undid his pants which were loose on his hips. He was handsome, fuck…His body wasn’t muscular like Arthurs, but there was built still there, including the hairs that slightly curled on his chest and down his stomach.

“It’s not polite to stare.” He grinned as his hand slowly rubbed his stomach to tease you, your face heating as your eyes looked away. “Hmm..” He got closer, taking your hand and placed it on the bulge, making your breathing hitch. 

"¿Ves lo que me haces? You made me this excited…” He purred, sounding like he was luring you to him by his voice. He made your hand rub up and down his bulge but loosened so you could do it yourself, his darken eyes watching your every move.

You palmed him, feeling his heat in your hand and even twitch when your thumb grazed the outline tip. You made yourself bold as your hand slipped into his pants and finally touch his heated cock, a low groan leaving his lips. “Javier…” You whispered, butterfly kissing his collar bone as your hand continued. His cock felt big in your hand, but you have never really explored or even seen one this close. It surprisingly felt smooth including the veins which your thumb traced over.

“Mierda…” He groaned, bucking up into your hand. “Keep going…Ah.”

“You love this?” You asked which he quickly replied with a nod. Your hands wrapped around his cock and pumped, making the man moan at the friction. “I’ve never seen your face so red…” You smiled, your thumb rubbing the leaked tip.

“Shut it…” You didn’t notice his hand going between your legs, his middle finger rubbing your wet slit. “Oh my…You’re soaked. You must love playing with me if it got you this wet…” He purred, teasing you right back. You let out a soft moan as you felt his finger rub up and down your pussy, your hips bucking up on their own. “Come on…Let me take you to bed.”

He rested you on the bed, now watching him slide off his pants to see his cock in view. “Mmm…” You pressed your legs together as you watched him, his hand giving himself a few pumps as he looked over your body “Don’t tease me.”

“Hmm…I have to for now…” He grinned as he crawled over, parting your legs but your hand covered yourself. “_____…I want to see ‘all’ of you…No need to be embarrassed.” He said in a soothing tone to calm you. He pulled your hand away, humming at the sight of you. “Beautiful…” His fingers spread your pussy lips to see it drip, making you cover your face.

“S-Stop, Idiot…” You whimpered. You might die from the heat you were forming all over your body. “Nnh-!” His thumb pressed on your clit, making you shutter when he softly pressed down.

“It’s okay…” He said, one finger inserting inside you. “Shit.” He groaned, feeling your walls twitch around his finger but it felt like you were sucking him in when he pumped it at a slow pace. “Relax…I won’t hurt you.” He kissed you, his finger continued to move inside you. “Mmm…Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head which made him smile, now slipping another finger inside. It felt uncomfortable, but he eased you, kissing your neck down to your chest. His tongue grazed your perked nipple that it made you whimper, your hips bucking into his hand.

“Javier…” His fingers pumped inside you, becoming smoother with your fluids covering them. He spread your walls to prepare you for what’s to come. “A-Ah..” He did nothing but pleasure you, kissing and sucking your chest while his fingers pumped and spread inside your pussy.

“Is that good, Mi Amor? Do you want more?” He asked, his fingers going knuckle deep and curled inside you which made you gasp in surprise, his nails scratching your sensitive walls. “I’ll give it to you…”

“Y-Yes, Javier…Más, Mas por favor…” You whimpered, hearing the man above you growl, his fingers thrusting inside you. “Ah..!”

“More…Give me more of your Spanish, and I’ll take you.” He grunted.

“F-Follame…Tómame-! Javier..!” You gasped out, gripping on to his arm. “I-I need you, Javier..” You begged, your nails scratching his skin.

“Esa’s mi chica…” He smiled, pulling his fingers out and licked your juices off them, making you heated up on the face. “Mmm…You taste wonderful.” He groaned softly. He pressed up against you, his cock rubbing up and down your slit. “Mi Amor, you ready?” He whispered, placing a kiss on your forehead. “We can stop now…”

“D-Don’t, I want this…” You muttered, wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips. “I want you, Javier…Take me. My heart and body are yours.”

“_____…” He muttered, rubbing your waist. “Okay…” He kissed you and looked into your eyes as he inserted himself inside you, making you whimper as the tip moved inch by inch inside. “Ah…Maldito infierno…You’re so tight.” He grunted as his shaft now fully inside you. “Ah, yes, yes, fuck…” His hand gripped the bedsheets underneath you, feeling your legs shake when he stopped. “Is that okay?”

“I-It doesn’t hurt, just…Full…” You whimpered, feeling his cock pulsing inside you. “It’s good…Fuck, Javier…” You kissed him again, wanting him closer if you could. “Mmm…Move, please. I want to feel you inside me.” He moved his body up, so he was on his knees, getting a better look at you underneath him. His hand grabbed your waist and started to move his hips, taking it at a slow pace so you can get used to the feeling. It was uncomfortable at first, but every time he slides back in, you would moan at the pressure of his shaft. What Karen and Abigail were right; it was terrific, and nothing felt like it. Your hand felt like nothing compared to Javier’s cock. You can tell from his lustful gaze that he was holding back, wanting to just take you what was rightfully his, like he was to you.

“_____…Hah…You’re so tight. Ngh…I should have kissed you sooner…To take this body so long ago. I have missed so much…” He gasped, his nails softly digging into your skin. His hips slapped against yours, his cock becoming slicker to slide inside you from your juices. “Do you like it? You’re getting wetter.”

“I-I do…Te sientes increíble…” You whimpered, gripping the bed sheets as the other held his arm, seeing his eyes watching your breast bounce as his cock slipping inside you. “More, please…I-I need-Nnh!” You cried out when he thrusts, making your whole body jolt up. “O-Oh!”

“Mierda-!” He growled. “I can’t…I can’t hold back any longer…I need more of you..” He said in a desperate tone. “Mi Amor…Por favor..!”

“Yes, Javier..! More, more..” You whimpered, lifting your legs a bit for him to go deeper. “Ah!” His thrusts became quick and hard, the slapping between you two became quicker and sounded so erotic. “Ah…Hah…Javier..!” You cried every time he was deep inside you, the tip practically hitting your end. Nothing came to mind but coming and pleasure. You felt like a whore on the streets with the way you were moaning out, but Javier seemed to love it.

His eyes never left you as you were coming undone underneath his heated body, his breathing becoming quick and muttering in Spanish when he got too into it. “_____…_____…More…I need more…!”

He grabbed your body and lifted you up, now sitting on his lap which made you wrap your legs around his waist. “Oh!” You gasped, feeling him deeper than before. You wrapped your arms around his neck and bucked him, wanting him to move. “Javier! Please!” His fingers gripped your waist and slammed you down as his hips bucked up, making you cry out. “A-Ah!”

His face was buried into your neck which made you feel his hot panting against your sweaty skin, your bodies pressed together to feel each part of dints and scars on each other. “____…Mi niña…Mía, mía..!” He growled, suddenly his teeth biting into your shoulder that is made you scream, your hand gripping his hair and shoulder. “Mmm…déjame vin dentro de ti..!”

“Ah-!” His thumb started to rub your clit, making you see stars. “I-I’m close…! Javier..!” He felt your walls tighten, making him groan at the wonderful pleasure. His thrusts became harder if they could, feeling his swollen balls slapping against your ass as he pounded into you. You loved every second of this pleasure and didn’t want it to end. He muttered into your shoulder but couldn’t understand him since they were in Spanish and slurred, but his body told you what he was saying. You both just moaned and panted as you moved together in the rough pleasure, your walls throbbing for release. You felt his fingers claw your hips as he deeply groaned, his cock swelling inside you. “F-Fuck! I’m coming!”

“_____..!”

“J-Javier!”

You felt his body shiver, his cum spilling inside your walls, your climax coming quickly after. “Nnh..!” You gripped on to him, afraid to let go since it means this would end. You both panted, relaxing from your burst. “Hah…Ah…Damn. That was…” He felt your body shake, and wet drops fall on his shoulder, pulling you away just a bit to see your face. “Mi Amor, what’s wrong? Why you crying?” He asked, wiping away your tears.

“I-I’m so happy but…I don’t want this to end…” You whimpered, your eyes looking at anything but him.

“Oh, _____…” He kissed your forehead and smiled, cupping your cheek to sooth you. “It will not end and it never will until we die. You’re my girl, my everything. It will just be us two, okay?” He kissed you sweetly before pulling out, grabbing a cloth to clean you both before getting into bed. “piensas Demasiado…”

“Cállate…” You huffed as you snuggled up into him, placing a kiss on his chest. “Mi Amor…”

~~~

You returned to the camp the next day with Javier, holding his hand. You told the others about your new relationship, and most seem happy. Molly didn’t talk to you, but from her look, it appeared she did regret what she did. You knew she was up on her high horse to say sorry, so you took the look like an apology. Javier seemed more relaxed with you being around men since he’s got your back when you needed it, but it seemed he didn’t have to most time.

“Is this why you don’t love me, _____? I’m pretty heartbroken here..!” Sean whined as he rested his head on your shoulder, making you roll your eyes.

“I’m sorry, my Irishman. You don’t have the skilled tongue like Javier’s…”

“In more ways than one, it seems, hehe-Ow!”

“¡Cállate!”

THE END! ^ u ^”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! <333


End file.
